


New Year Wishes: Acorn

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Ginny muses over how lucky she is to have two, almost three, wonderful children. This is a sequel to New Year Wishes which is complete but not all posted so if you're waiting for that and don't want spoilers, don't read!
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	New Year Wishes: Acorn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: A One-Shot Off A Longer Fic
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days Of Autumn: Acorn

"Acorn." Fianna tugged on her elder brother's sleeve and Ginny could only chuckle as she watched the two of them. Fianna did her best to try to pronounce Erkin's name, but so far she had only managed to get as far as calling him 'Acorn'. It was one of the only words that the little girl could say, which only made it even cuter.

"Let go, Fia." Erkin tried to shake his little sister off while Ginny watched. She knew that she needed to let the pair of them work it out between them but the urge to intervene was strong.

She made herself stay where she was though, made herself just watch the pair from across the room. It wasn't as if she could move all that quickly in her heavily pregnant state anyway. She was meant to be napping just now as it was. Baby number three was due any day now and she hadn't slept properly in weeks, and while she had promised herself that she would never be doing this again, that didn't help her in her current predicament though.

She let her eyes close for a moment before she let out an "oof" as Fianna landed on her lap, her thumb in her mouth and looking ever more the baby than she actually was.

"Gentle, Fia." Ginny hummed, a hand moving to her bump where the actual baby was now wriggling around in what little space that they had left.

The dull ache in her back and the pit of her stomach that had been there for the last few days seemed to sharpen for a moment but eased as Fianna lay down. Ginny wasn't too concerned about the pain, she knew that it was probably the first signs of labour, but until she was in active labour there was no point stressing about it. She was exactly where she needed to be anyway, at the Burrow where her mum and Luna would be by her side.

"Acorn play." Fianna pouted, her words barely recognisable as she kept her thumb in her mouth, but Ginny always seemed to understand what the little girl was saying.

"If he doesn't want to, I can't make him, baby." Ginny said softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. She knew that was a hard concept for the toddler to understand, especially when she had just spent the last week playing with Erkin and Alistair non-stop. Now that Alistair had gone home, the novelty of having a girl to play with had worn off for Erkin. Sure, that wasn't fair for Fianna, but there was still very little that Ginny could do.

"Why don't you go see if Grandma needs help?" Ginny suggested, glancing over at Erkin who she could now see was busy building a model and she could understand why he didn't particularly want Fianna's help just then.

Fianna let out a sigh but nodded and after a moment or two she toddled off into the kitchen, leaving both Erkin and Ginny in relative peace for the time being.

Ginny watched Erkin for a while, letting her pride for how clever he was swell inside her chest. He was one of her proudest achievements and it made her all the more excited to have their next baby. So far she had watched Erkin and Fianna grow, and she'd watch Alistair for even longer than that, and she felt like she understood her own mother even better now.

Molly Weasley, the woman who had bore seven children and watched them all grow into such wonderful and loving adults, all with their own quirks and personalities, their own vocations, and their own achievements.

She'd had to watch one die as well, and now that she was a mother too, Fred's death certainly hit Ginny in a different way than before. She couldn't imagine losing any of her children, and there had actually been nights where she had woken in a cold sweat worrying about it.

"Gin?" A hand was on Ginny's shoulder now and she realised that she must have dozed off after all, which begged the question why had someone woken her up when the entire household knew that she needed rest, but as her eyes met with Luna's, she knew that she couldn't be made at her. "Let's get you to bed."

Ginny doubted that being in bed would make her any more comfortable but she found that she didn't have the energy to argue with Luna so she let her lead her up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. It seemed very fitting that this would be where their last child would be born; not because this was where Ginny had grown up, but because this was where their relationship had begun.

Ginny let out a hum as she lay down on the bed and let her eyes close. She might not have been able to get comfortable, but she would still try to sleep. It wouldn't be long until her body was her own again.


End file.
